The present invention concerns a device for damping sound, which may be applied as a tubular damper, as an area damper, or the like. From Patent DBP No. 1,196,877, building blocks for the constuction of damping devices are known, which work according to the resonator principle. The resonators, there, are formed from space elements with closed air chambers, exhibiting openings in the outside wall facing the air stream, where the air in the chambers constitutes a spring. The air in the openings constitutes elements of mass. The combination is caused to oscillate by the sonic energy, and constitutes a vibrating system absorbing the sonic energy. There the hollow space formed in such a resonator is closed to the surroundings in a rigid and airtight manner on all sides.
In area dampers composed of resonators, there is normally found a rigid, totally reflecting wall between neighboring hollow spaces, which acoustically separates the two neighboring resonators completely. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve the damping performance of the previously-known resonator-dampers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in design and may be economically fabricated.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which is reliable in operation and may be readily maintained.